


Bittersweet Symphony

by ladywinchester1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinchester1967/pseuds/ladywinchester1967
Summary: When a friend is in need, what lengths will Sam and Dean go to to protect her?





	1. Chapter 1

Kaylee Moon woke, suddenly startled by the sound of and 18 wheeler's air brakes popping. She looked around and realized it was later than she’d planned to wake up.

“ _Oh well._ ” She reasoned in her mind and stretched to the best of her ability in the limited confines of her car.

After she’d had some time to wake up, she trudged into the truck stop where she’d slept for the night and bought a shower so she’d at least be clean for the drive to wherever the next hunt was. Once her shower was done, she tied her hair back into a simple braid and went to the diner that was connected to the truck stop and realized she had enough money to eat and get some coffee.

“ _I've I gotta find a bar and get in on some poker or I’m boned._ ” She thought as the waitress set down a short stack of pancakes and some bacon in front of her.

“Holler if you need a refill.” The waitress said as she nodded at the coffee cup.

“Thanks.” Kaylee said with a small smile and began to eat.

When she food was eaten and paid for, Kaylee scanned the internet for signs of a hunt. There had been a mass cow death a couple of towns over so she decided to check that out, hopefully before any other hunters got there.

  
  


During the four hour drive, she tried to calm her racing mind and churning stomach with concentrating on the road and jamming out to whatever came up on her iPod’s shuffle.

“ _It’s gonna be fine,_ ” She told herself “ _one day, one hunt at a time. We got this._ ”

When she arrived in town, she was exhausted from the drive and sleeping in the car for two nights hadn’t helped at all, but she put on her best professional face to interview the farmer whose cows had been slaughtered.

“The CDC’s out here too?” He asked

“Did someone else get here before me?” She asked

“Yeah, some guys from the FBI,” the farmer named Abraham said and handed her a business card with a phone number written on the back. Kaylee read the names and smirked internally.

“Agents Neil And Sixx?” She asked

“Yeah, know ‘em?” Abraham asked.

“Let me guess,” Kaylee said “one’s built like a tree and the other looks like a Ken doll?”

“Yeah, those are the guys.” Abraham said.

Of course she knew them, everyone in the hunting community knew the Winchester Brothers.

“Okay, there’s gotta be some kind of mix up, so I’m sorry to make you repeat yourself Abraham, but if you could just tell me what happened here, I’ll be out of your hair in two shakes.”

Abraham smiled at her and said

“Nope, no trouble at all ma’am.”

Unfortunately for Kaylee, she hadn’t been feeling well so hearing the details about eviscerated cows didn’t help the churning in her stomach.

“Thanks for your-“ Kaylee said as she swallowed bile in her mouth “your time Abraham.”

“You okay?” He asked

“I’m fine,” she said “I think I ate something that didn’t agree with me. If you’ll excuse me.” She said and hastily made her way back to her car where she threw up by her back tire.

  
  


That night, she looked around the local bar’s parking lot and sure enough, spotted the tell tale black Impala that the Winchesters were famous for driving. She smirked as she put her car in park and then went inside.

Sam, the youngest, was easier to spot. Tall, broad shouldered and with long, dark hair, he was the first one she found. His brother, Dean, wouldn’t be too far behind.

“Sam!” She shouted and he turned at the sound of his name.

“Kaylee!” He yelled and rushed over to her, hugging her.

Hugging Sam felt like she were hugging her own brother, he always gave the best hugs.

“What brings you to town?” He asked as he pulled back, holding two beers in his hands.

“Same thing that brings you, but you and your brother beat me to the punch.” She said “Agents Sixx and Neil huh?”

Sam laughed and said

“Dean’s waiting for me at the booth if you wanna come say hey.”

“Of course I do!” Kaylee exclaimed.

Sam led her over to where Dean was waiting. At first he looked impatient, probably wondering where Sam had gotten to, but as soon as he saw Kaylee, his expression brightened up.

“Kaylee!” Dean called and got up to hug her. Hugging Dean was like coming home, she felt safe and comfortable in his arms. “Damn it’s good to see you.” He said as he fondly rubbed her back “Now I can get you that drink I owe you.”

“Drink?” She asked as she pulled back.

“Yeah, for slicing the head off the vampire that almost had me pushing daisies.” He said.

The memory came rushing back and she laughed, he’d looked so surprised when he saw her swing the machete and slice a vampire’s head clean off.

“Oh yeah, that!” She exclaimed “Wow, your mind is like a steel trap.”

“Like the Lannisters, a Winchester always pays his debts, and I owe you one.” He said and placed a hand on the small of her back to guide her to the bar.

“Nah, I gotta take a rain check,” She told him “I’m not feeling so good so that’s a no on the hooch.”

“Oh come on,” Dean said “if you won’t drink, you gotta eat something.”

“Nah, I’m good.” She said “I think I’m coming down with something and I’m not up to eating right now.”

“Damn it!” Dean said in an exaggerated tone “Fine, but I still owe you one.”

“I’ll remember.” She told him.

She spent that night playing darts and laughing with the Winchesters, just like she had after their last hunt together. Sam called it a night around midnight and headed back to their motel room.

“So where are YOU staying?” Dean asked after his last shot of whiskey.

Kaylee knew what Dean would say if he found out she was sleeping in her car so she thought up a lie.

“I have a room in the next town.” She told him and smiled confidently.

Dean gave her a look and she asked

“What?”

“What happened to what’s his face’s name?” Dean asked

It felt like something icy had touched her chest as her confident smile waned for just a second.

“Devin.” She answered, hoping she sounded better than she felt “it’s um,” she paused before answering “complicated.”

Dean raised an eyebrow and didn’t like the sinking feeling he was getting in his stomach.

“Complicated?” He asked.

“Don’t look at me like that,” she told him “you’re judging me and I don’t like it.”

“No judgment!” Dean said, putting his hands up “I’m just wondering how you went from sunshine and roses to “it’s complicated” in what? A year and some change?”

“I hate you and your memory.” She told him as she sipped on her bottled water.

“That and you haven’t had a single thing to eat or drink besides water all night.” He pointed out. Kaylee didn’t have a retort for that, she just sipped her water. “Seriously,” Dean said, dropping his voice down “are you okay?”

“Define okay.” Kaylee said and looked at him.

Both of Dean’s eyebrows were up now as she sighed.

“Not now okay?” She asked “Please? There are demons in town and we all need to have our wits about us.”

Dean now hated the sinking feeling in his stomach, but he knew she was right.

“I’ll let it go,” he promised “until this hunt is over.”

“I’ll be fine,” she told him “I’m a big girl and I can handle myself okay?”

“If you say so.” Dean told her and ordered another whiskey.

  
  


The next day and three exorcised demons later, the Winchesters were packing up to leave town as was Kaylee.

“So where to next?” Sam asked Kaylee “Back home?”

“Nah,” She told him “gonna pick up another hunt I think.”

Sam smiled and gave her a hug.

“You need anything, call us okay?” He asked.

“Yeah, I will.” She told him. He grabbed his bag and walked out to the car, giving her and Dean a few minutes alone.

“Well, guess this is goodbye for now,” Kaylee told him “and I’ll take you up on that drink next time.”

“You can’t get off the hook that easily.” Dean told her as he crossed his arms over his chest “Tell me what’s really going on.”

With his intense green eyes and drawn up to his full height, Dean wouldn’t back down easily this time. Kaylee shifted uncomfortably and said

“Sam’s waiting.”

“Then Sam can wait.” Dean said and shut the door to the motel room. He sat down on the bed opposite Kaylee and motioned for her to do the same thing. She sat down and he put his elbows on his knees.

“Come on,” he said gently and reached for her hand “talk to me.”

She stared at his outstretched hand for a second and then took it, biting her lip.

“Dean, I-“ she started “I don’t even know what to say.”

“Just start from the beginning.” He said “Last I heard, you and Devin were living together and happy. So what happened?”

The last two years felt like a blur now, looking back on it.

“Things were fine,” she told him “then they weren’t.” She then looked up at him and said “Look, I want to tell you the truth but I don’t know which way is up right now.”

Dean’s eyes softened and he asked

“When was the last time you had a good night’s sleep?”

Kaylee thought and and said

“I can’t remember.”

Dean gave her a smile and asked

“Will you humor me and just follow me and Sam home? You can crash with us and get a good night’s sleep, then we can talk.”

“No, I don’t want-“ she started to protest.

“Please?” He asked “Just one night. We have a pretty great set up, you’d have your own room, a hot shower? A pretty good sized kitchen.”

Kaylee’s heart beat out of her chest as her resolve crumbled, she needed a good night’s rest and there was no where more safe to be than with the Winchesters.

“Okay.” She said.

  
  


Later that afternoon, Kaylee followed Sam and Dean into a garage where she parked her car and was suddenly emotional. Sure, she was friends with the boys, but for them to open up their home to her when they didn’t have to? As she put her car in park and cut off the engine, she felt the emotions she’d been holding in break through the barrier she’d very carefully built to hold them back. She held her face in her hands and cried, her shoulders shaking as tears rolled down her cheeks. She heard the door open and Dean’s voice ask if she was okay. She looked up at him with tear stained cheeks and finally admitted the truth.

“No.” She told him and unbuckled her seat belt, climbing out of the car.

Dean placed his arms around her, shushed her and smoothed her hair as he hugged her tightly.

“It’s okay,” He said “I’m just glad you’re here.” Noting the chill in the fall air, he added “let’s get inside and out of the cold. Where’s your bag?”

“In the backseat,” she told him, not wanting to let go of his warm body “with all the other shit I could fit in my car.”

Dean looked and sure enough, the backseat and trunk of her car was full of clothing, like she’d been living in her car for a while.

“Well, lets get your bag for now,” he reasoned, even though he was suddenly angry “the other stuff can wait.”

  
  


They ascended the stairs from the garage and into the library. Sam set their gear bags down on the floor and then looked at Kaylee.

“What happened?” Sam asked

“I’ll tell you in a second, I gotta use the restroom first.” She told him.

“Want me to make you a drink?” Dean asked as he set her bag down.

“No, I’m good right now.” She told him and then vanished into the bunker.

Dean stared after her in amazement.

“Gotta be pretty bad if SHE’S turning down a drink. Again.” He commented.

  
  


When she returned, they all sat down at a table and Kaylee told her story.

“Well, Devin and I were going through a rough patch,” she said “and things finally worked out and we were just getting back to where we were and,” she bit her lip and looked down at her lap “then I found out.”

“About what?” Sam asked.

She looked back up at them with tears in her eyes.

“Guys, I’m pregnant.” She told them. Both boys stared at her in shock and she went on “I told Devin and he went ballistic, saying I’d done it on purpose to trap him or some bullshit like that.” Dean’s face went from shock to anger as she went on “It was an accident and I tried to explain that to him, then we got in this huge fight after he told me to get an abortion and he kicked me out of the apartment. So that’s how I ended up living in my car.”

“For how long?” Dean asked in shock “and why didn’t you call us as soon as that asshole kicked out to the curb?”

Kaylee thought and shifted in her chair

“Because I got out okay?” She asked “I was happy. I quit hunting and that was that. Now that Devin’s gone, it’s all I could think of to get back to my normal.”

“How long have you been in your car?” Sam asked.

She sighed and said

“Like a month.”

Sam and Dean exchanged glances, immediately coming to the same conclusion.

“What do YOU want to do about the baby?” Sam asked.

Kaylee sighed

“Honestly? I haven’t made any decisions yet.” She told them.

“Well, you can stay here as long as you need,” Sam said “we’ll fix up one of the spare bedrooms for you.”

“Thanks guys.” She said and blew her nose.

“Can we get you anything? Are you hungry?” Dean asked.

She nodded and said

“Yeah, I could go for one of your famous cheeseburgers right about now.” She said, looking at Dean, who beamed with pride.

“Lucky for you, that’s what we’re having for dinner tonight.” He said and got up “You relax and I’ll get cooking.”

“Thanks.” She told him, giving him a grateful smile.

Dean walked over and she stood up and he gave her a hug.

“It’s gonna be okay,” he assured her “Sam and I are here for you.”

She nodded, feeling a fresh wave of tears coming.

  
  


That night, after dinner had been eaten and cleaned up, Sam turned in early while Kaylee and Dean sat up talking in his room.

“So, no decisions either way?” Dean asked. He was laying with his back against the headboard while she sat cross legged in the middle of the bed by his knees. She shook her head and twirled a lock of her hair in her fingers.

“No, I mean, not really.” She said “I mean, I could give it up for adoption and let some nice family have it as opposed to a thirty year old single mom.”

“You could,” Dean pointed out “it's valid option.”

She bit her lip

“Am I being selfish if I say I wanna keep it?” She asked him.

“How is it selfish?” He asked, curious.

“I don’t know,” she said as she shifted uncomfortably “I feel like a kid deserves two parents; doesn’t matter if it’s a guy and a girl, two chicks or two dudes, and I’m just me. One person raising a baby I didn’t plan on having probably ever.”

Dean shrugged

“I see your point,” he said “but Dad was a single parent and Sammy and I turned out pretty okay.”

She chuckled and said

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“Look, no one is saying you have to make a choice now,” Dean pointed out “but whatever you decide to do, we’ll back you up.”

“I know,” she said raking her hand through her long hair “but, I think I’m gonna get some shut eye, I’m beat.”

“I bet you are.” Dean said and she got up “And I’m in here if you need anything.”

“I know, thanks Dee.” She told him and he gave her a bright smile.

  
  


The next day, Dean woke up and wandered to the kitchen when he heard what sounded like someone getting sick in the bathroom. He followed the sounds of retching and poked his head into the bathroom.

“Sam?” He called without walking in.

“No, just me!” Kaylee hollered back as she retched again. Dean cringed and walked in.

“What’s wrong?” He asked as he approached her, seeing her bent over the toilet.

“Morning sickness,” she moaned as she held her hair back “I lied the other day when I said something didn’t agree with me.”

“What can I do?” He asked, concerned.

She flushed the toilet and got up.

“I mean, I don’t know,” she told him “apparently it’s just a thing that happens when you’re growing a human in your body.”

She quickly brushed her teeth and they made their way to the kitchen. Dean made her sit down while he made coffee and Googled what would help with her morning sickness.

“This article says to keep crackers by the bed and eat one before you get up, maybe that would help?”

She sat with her head down and said

“I can try it, what’s the worst that can happen? I stay sick?”

“Good point.” He said

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Dean x Kaylee (OFC)
> 
> Warnings: ALLLLLLLL OF THE FLUFF, I apologize to you and your teeth in advance for this one, SMUT, mentions of morning sickness, Dean and Sam being sweeties. Singing and flashback are in italics. Beta’d by the always lovely and amazing @clo-heda if there are still mistakes, they’re mine. Pics are not. 
> 
> A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter in Bittersweet Symphony!!!

Kaylee laid in bed staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep after throwing up again. It was late, Sam and Dean had long gone to bed and the bunker was quiet. She sighed and placed a hand over her still flat stomach. She felt a warmth in her chest, knowing there was someone there, someone she felt she could talk to without having to explain herself.

“What do you think?” she asked, speaking to the baby “You're here for a reason, so what do you say you and I figure that out together huh?” No one answered, but in her heart of hearts, she knew what her choice was. “Okay,” she said out loud “we'll do that then. You and me against the world.”

  
  


The next morning, Kaylee told the boys her decision.

“I'm keeping the baby.” she told them.

They both smiled and then Sam spoke up

“We talked about it,” he said “and we both agreed that if that's what you wanted to do, we'd love to have you stay.”

“Here?” she asked “With a baby?”

Dean nodded

“With all the other hunters gone, Cas and Jack only pop in every once in a while, it'd be nice to have the company.” he said. Dean was lying through his teeth, the fact that she could leave made him sick to his stomach.

“Guys, I don't know.” Kaylee said “Babies make noise at weird hours, they poop and ya know, grow up. Are you really sure you guys want that? Here?”

Dean looked at Sam and then nodded

“Hey, it's not like the kid would know anything different.” Dean said “And so what? Babies make noise, that's what they do.”

“But what about hunting?” Kaylee asked

“If anything,” Sam said “this is the safest place for you and the baby. This place is like Fort Knox against the supernatural.”

This was too much, Kaylee thought, too much generosity, too much change and way too much heartache for one person to handle.

“Let me think about it.” she told them “I don't want to cramp ya'lls style or whatever.”

Dean laughed at this

“Yeah, because this guy,” he pointed at Sam “has so much style.”

  
  


The next day, Kaylee woke up sick, and again, Dean found her in the bathroom retching up nothing. It went on like this for weeks, no matter what they tried, Kaylee would be sick all morning, the symptoms finally subsiding long enough for her to eat something, even then her appetite wasn’t what it used to be.

“I'm saying, I want to eat you guys out of house and home, but I just can't.” She said, exhausted and cranky from nearly no sleep. After two straight weeks of being sick and useless, she realized that maybe the guys had a point. Kaylee had decided to take them up on their offer to stay in the bunker.

“Have we tried peppermints yet?” Sam asked as he tapped on his laptop “this says it'll soothe your stomach.”

“I think that's the only thing we haven't tried.” Dean said as he thought.

“We need groceries anyway,” Sam said with a shrug “I'll run to the store, you,” he said and looked at Kaylee “get some rest.”

“You two damn near have me bed ridden.” Kaylee said impatiently

“You're growing another person in your body,” Dean said “you're doing all the heavy lifting.”

  
  


Once Sam had left, Dean walked with Kaylee back to her room as her phone rang, it was the doctor confirming her first appointment.

“Yep, gotta go to that too.” Kaylee said with a yawn as Dean tucked her into bed. “I swear, I've been on hunts where I was less exhausted.”

“Again, you're growing a human, you're gonna be tired.” Dean reminded her as he sat beside her. He chewed on his lip as Kaylee got comfortable. When she caught sight of his expression she asked

“What's eating you?”

“Has Devin?” He asked and Kaylee shook her head “At all?” Dean asked and she shook her head again.

“He didn't want to be a part of this anyway,” Kaylee reminded him “since he kicked me out, I haven't heard a peep from him and I'm not reaching out.” Tears welled in her eyes as she laid her head back against the pillows. “Sorry, I'm crying at the drop of a hat right now.” she sniffled as Dean handed her a box of tissues.

“You're fine, cry if you want to.” Dean said with a gentle smile.

“Can I have a hug?” she asked and he nodded. He pulled her into his arms and ran a hand up and down her back trying to soothe her. She cried bitterly into his chest and clutched him tightly. Once she had calmed down, she looked up at Dean and said “Thanks again, sorry for using your shirt as a tissue.”

“That's what washing machines are for.” Dean said with a shrug and she let out a laugh, which in turn, made him smile. “There we go, there's a smile. When is your appointment?” he asked

“Day after tomorrow.” she told him as she laid her head on his chest.

“You want some company?” he asked “Because I'll go with you if you want.”

Kaylee thought about it and shook her head

“No, I think I can handle it.” she told him

“I know you can handle it,” Dean told her “I'd be more for moral support.”

Kaylee thought for a few long moments and then looked at him, nodding.

“I could really use the moral support,” she said “but I don't know.”

“Well, talk to me,” he said “what's on your mind?”

“I just don't wanna over step my boundaries,” she told him “it's bad enough that you guys are just letting me stay here and I don't wanna put you out or make you feel obligated to me when you aren't.”

He chuckled a little and said

“I'm just asking to go to a doctor's appointment with you to hold you hand,” he said “I'm not asking you to marry me.” She laughed as she wiped away her tears and he went on “I'm not doing it because I feel an obligation to you, you're my friend and I know you're upset. I'm just trying to help.”

Kaylee wiped away her tears and nodded

“Okay, thank you.” she told him.

  
  


  
  


Without realizing it, Dean had taken change of caring for Kaylee. She’d come to rely on him after he had volunteered to go to her first doctor’s appointment. As her belly expanded, it became harder and harder on him to leave her behind while he and Sam hunted. He would be in knots the entire trip, anxious to wrap up and get back to her.

“Are you sure you’re not in love with her?” Sam asked.

“Shut up Sam.” Dean snapped one evening.

In his heart, he knew he was in love with Kaylee but he wasn’t sure if he’d ever say it out loud.

One night, Dean had gotten up, unable to sleep, when he heard shuffling around in the kitchen and what sounded like someone softly singing. As quiet as a mouse, he crept toward the kitchen and looked around the corner to see Kaylee at the stove with her arm across her belly and she was singing.

“ _And that was the day that I promised I’d never sing of love if it does not exist, but darlin you are the only exception._ ” She sang and smiled down at her belly.

Dean felt his heart swell and a fond smile cross his face, he didn’t know she could sing and she was really good. He waited until she was swaying, in her own world before he cleared his throat and walked in.

“Hey,” she greeted him “what’re you doing up in the middle of the night?”

“I should be asking you the same thing,” he said and nodded at the tea kettle that was currently whistling on the stove.

“She likes chamomile tea,” Kaylee said “it’s the only way I can get her to quit kicking the shit out of me so I can go to sleep.”

“Here, I’ll fix it, you sit down.” He told her as he made his way over to her. She inhaled sharply and said

“Jesus, that was a hard one.” Dean chuckled and she said “yeah, you laugh now, but you get kicked in the bladder and see how you like it.”

“I’ll pass.” He said as she eased herself on to the bar stool. Dean poured her tea and added a little honey just the way she liked and then sat down with her. “I didn’t know you could sing.” He said after a long stretch of silence.

“She likes it.” Kaylee said with a fond smile as she drank her tea “I’m guessing you heard me huh?”

“A little,” He said “I heard someone in the kitchen and investigated, I wasn’t expecting a concert.”

Kaylee laughed and the baby kicked harder.

“Boy, she’s active tonight,” Kaylee said “I swear she goes bananas if she hears you or Sam.”

Dean grinned, he was torn between amusement and wonder, the baby recognized his and his brother's voices, that had to be some kind of sign.

“She’s like our little buddy you know?” He asked “It’s gonna be weird when she’s actually here and not in your belly any more.”

Kaylee nodded

“Yeah, tell me about it.” She said, her free hand on her belly “It’s weird to think about ya know?” Dean nodded and watched as her tummy twitched and he grinned again.

“She’s going to town.” He said and nodded to her belly.

“Yep,” She said and grabbed his hand “feel that?”

He held his hand still and then felt a push on his palm. His heart seemed to squeeze and flutter all at the same time, she was saying hello and he loved it.

“Remember the first time you felt her kick?” Kaylee reminded him and he nodded. Of course he remembered, the memory was burned into his brain in the best way possible.

“Yeah, like butterfly wings.” He said, his smile deepening.

“Dean?” She asked and looked up at him. He looked back at her as her eyes bore into his. Without hesitation, they both leaned in, their lips finally meeting. Dean’s heart beat painfully in his chest as she opened her mouth and kissed him again, her fingers threading through his hair. It felt like his birthday, Christmas and the 4th of July all at once in his stomach, blood rushed in his ears as they kissed again, his hand moving from her belly to the back of her head. When they pulled back, their chests were heaving.

“I’m sorry, I just-“ she started and he shook his head.

“No don’t,” he said “I’ve been wanting that for a long time.”

“Since when?” She asked him

“Pretty much since the night we met,” he said with a small smile “I just thought you were too good for me and I didn’t want to lose my best friend.”

She kissed him again, her free hand on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. The baby’s kicking had subsided as they kissed over and over, years of feelings finally bubbling over. They pulled back and he asked

“My room?” And she nodded.

She quickly finished her tea and he took her by the hand to his bedroom where he closed the door behind them. They climbed into bed and she snuggled close to him, propping pillows under her belly so that she could lay on her side.

“Sorry about all the extra padding.” She told him and he laughed as he rolled to his side.

“You’re fine,” He said and kissed her forehead “I just want you to be comfortable.”

“I am,” She told him as he tucked her hair behind her ear “I really am.”

They threaded their fingers together and kissed. He mouth moved gently over hers, he relished in the sensations; his mouth on hers, her body against his, her scent wrapped around him as he squeezed her fingers tightly. She melted into him, drawing herself as close to him as she could, her hand flat on his shoulder blade.

“Dean,” she breathed as his lips worked their way down her chin and jawline “mh Dean.”

He silently cheered as his cock began to swell, her moaning his name was his new addiction. He kissed behind her ear and down the column of her neck as she started to squirm. She reached down and pulled her t-shirt up and off, he followed suit, discard his shirt on the floor with hers. He pulled back and grinned down at her.

“You’re so beautiful.” He told her as he got on his hands and knees over her, careful not to squish her or the baby. She slid her hands around his waist and smiled as they kissed. Kissing him was intoxicating, he was by far the best kisser, they way he used his lips and his tongue to dissolve her into a writhing mess wasn’t something she’d experienced before.

“Dean, god I want you.” She told him, electricity pulsing through her skin and going straight to her core. He pulled back and nodded

“I want you too, but,” he paused looking for the right words then finally said “I’ve never fucked a pregnant chick before. That I’m aware of.”

They both laughed, taking a few minutes to regain their composure before she said

“Well, I’ve never been fucked while pregnant so this is gonna take a second.”

He nodded and asked

“You want to try riding me?”

“I’ll crush you if I try to ride you,” she pointed out “try getting behind me.”

“Okay,” He said “and for the record you would not crush me.”

“You wanna try?” She asked and he nodded.

“What’s the worst that happens?” He asked as he untied his pajama pants “We switch positions?”

“Or I squish you to death while fucking you.” She said as she shimmied out of her yoga pants and panties.

“If that’s how I go,” he said as he took off his pants and underwear “then that’s how I go.”

She rolled her eyes as the pile of clothes on the floor became larger. He climbed over top of her and unhooked her bra, throwing it to the floor as his lips gently caressed her skin. His hands traced over every curve as he pulled her up and into his lap. Once she was settled on her knees above him, she reached between them and flicked the head of his cock through her soaking folds.

“Holy shit,” he said “you’re wet from just me kissing you?”

“You’re the best kisser I’ve ever had.” She told him as she lowered herself on top of him. They both moaned as he pushed into her tight channel. Once she was fully seated on him, they both began to move, their hips meeting thrust for thrust. Dean’s hands rolled up and down her back as they kissed, her arms wrapping around his neck.

Kaylee wasn’t sure if it was because they had finally given into years of sexual tension, the fact that her senses were heightened or that everything on her body was more sensitive than it had been, but having sex with him felt different. Like she finally found a long lost object.

“Dean,” she moaned “oh god, Dean.” She moved her hips faster as he filled her.

“Fuck,” Dean cried “just like that, god that feels good.”

The pressure inside her seemed to flow through every cell in her body, the overwhelming pleasure of him being so close and being inside of her felt better than she ever imagined it could be. Dean placed a hand on the small of her back while the other snaked into her hair. With her silken locks in his fingers, he kissed her hard and then pulled back, their foreheads gently touching. Her eyes fluttered open, met his and she gave him a sweet smile.

“I love you.” She told him

“I love you too.” He answered and they tenderly kissed.

“Get behind me,” she told him “please.”

He pulled back and nodded as she pulled off of him and got on all fours, piling pillows under her belly so that she would be more comfortable. He took his time pushing inside her, she moaned deeply as he did this. She could seemingly feel everything all at once; her feelings for him, the intense pleasure coursing through her body, it was all so much but it all felt so right. Dean gripped her hips tightly, trying desperately to hold out.

“Oh my god, Dean!” She cried as she reached her peak “Wanna come, please!”

He slammed hard into her, the sharp snap of his skin hitting hers filling the room.

“Come,” He told her “oh fuck, come for me.”

She moaned and her release filled her with warm pleasure as she let go. He held tightly to her hips as he let go inside her, filling her to the brim with his hot seed.

The next night, Dean woke up to hear soft singing again.

“ _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey._ ” She softly sang. Dean lay still and just listened, a slow smile crossing his face.

“ _You’ll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away._ ” She finished the song and let out a heavy sigh.

“Can’t sleep?” He asked sleepily

“No,” she said “can’t get comfortable. Go back to sleep, I’m sorry I woke you.”

“You’re fine.” He said as he rolled to his side and wrapped his arms around her as she laid on her back and snuggled up next to him. He laid a hand across her belly and felt it twitch under his touch. Dean kissed her temple as the baby gave his hand a hearty kick.

“Now I see why you can’t sleep.” He said and rubbed his hand over her belly.

“Yeah, she’s active again tonight.” Kaylee said, sounding exhausted.

Dean pulled Kaylee closer and then said

“Here, I’ll try.” And cleared his throat “you are my sunshine, my only sunshine.” He sang softly “you make me happy when skies are grey.” He paused and then asked “how does the rest of it go?”

Kaylee laughed and finished the song for him, much to both of their amazement, the baby settled down enough to where Kaylee could go to sleep.

  
  


“You know what I was thinking this morning?” Kaylee asked as she stirred her coffee.

“How gorgeous you look?” Dean asked with a sappy smile on his face. Kaylee’s cheeks went red and she smiled. “I’m right aren’t I?” He asked and she shook her head.

“No!” She exclaimed “but thank you.”

“So what were you thinking then?” Dean asked.

“You know how sometimes the only way we can get her to settle down is to sing to her?” Kaylee asked and rubbed her belly.

“Yeah?” Dean asked

“What if we sing to her at night?” Kaylee suggested “Then maybe I can get some sleep.”

“We can try it,” Dean said “and see what happens.”

  
  


That night, Dean finished tuning an old guitar he’d found in the bunker while Kaylee settled on the couch in Dean’s man cave.

“I’m warning you,” Dean said “I can’t sing to save my life.”

Kaylee laughed and said

“You’re not playing at Madison Square Garden, you’re just participating in an experiment with your pregnant girlfriend and her illegitimate child.”

“Now there’s something I bet you never thought you’d say.” Dean said and then he looked down at the guitar. “What should I play?” He asked

“Something you know,” she told him “I was doing some reading and babies just like hearing the sounds of our voices, so whatever you play, she’ll probably like.”

“What's she doing now?” Dean asked.

Kaylee ran her hands over her belly and said

“I think she's waking up, she's moving around some.”

Dean cleared his throat and felt the blood rush to his cheeks as he began to play.

“ _Hey there Delilah, what's it like in New York City? I'm a thousand miles away but girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do. Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true_.” Dean sang.

Kaylee looked at him wide eyed as he continued to play, his singing voice gave the it a blues and rock like twist to an otherwise pop song. Her mind going back to the conversation she'd been having with the boys after they'd found out the baby would be a girl.

“ _Say what you will, but she picked her name.” Kaylee said_

“ _Which is?” Sam asked_

“ _Delilah Anne.” Kaylee said_

“ _Delilah?” Sam asked_

“ _I played Hey There Delilah by the Plain White T’s and she went bonkers, so I just knew.” Kaylee said with a shrug._

  
  


“You remembered?” Kaylee asked and Dean nodded as he continued to sing

“ _Hey there Delilah, don't you worry about the distance, I'm right here if you get lonely. Give this song another listen, close your eyes. Listen to my voice it's my disguise, I'm by your side._ ”

Kaylee snapped her hand over her mouth and her eyes filled with tears as he played and finished the rest of the song. By the end, she was bawling and he set the guitar aside to hold her.

“You just,” I can't believe-wait, when did you learn to play that?” Kaylee asked as she mopped up her face.

“I looked up the chords and learned,” he said “I wanted to surprise you.”

“Oh, you surprised me all right.” she said and kissed him.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Dean x Kaylee (OFC)
> 
> Warnings: Childbirth (nothing too graphic), lying, overprotective!Dean, fluff.
> 
> A/N: This is the 3rd chapter for this fun series I’m working on. I know I SAID it would only be 3 parts……but I have a 4th one coming for you guys!! Hope you enjoy this latest installment. Unbeta’d, all mistakes are mine.

Kaylee breathed deeply as she felt the pain in her stomach rising.

“Let that breath out nice and easy,” Dean told her as he look at at his watch “you gotta stay relaxed okay?”

“You try having your insides squished and see how well you can relax.” Kaylee retorted as she let it out and Dean's watch chimed.

“Still ten minutes apart.” He said as he looked at her. He was torn, he knew they were supposed to wait until her contractions were five to seven minutes apart, but he hated seeing in her in pain.

She'd been in active labor for the better part of four hours and was growing impatient.

“Another lap?” Dean asked and she nodded

“May as well,” she said “she doesn't want to come out just yet.”

Dean reached for her hands and helped pull her up and into a standing position. They slowly made their way around the bunker to try and get her labor moving along as well as they could. Once they made it to the kitchen, she took a break while Dean got her some water.

“Come on Delilah,” Kaylee said and rubbed her belly “time to come out and play.”

“She's coming, she's just taking her time, much like her mother.” Dean said and handed her a glass of water. Kaylee shrugged and said

“You're not wrong.”

Sam walked into the kitchen and asked

“Any news?”

“Not yet, still ten minutes apart.” Dean told him “We're making laps around the bunker, maybe that'll get this crazy train on the fast track.”

“Or,” Sam said “maybe she should try relaxing.”

“Relax? Me?” Kaylee asked

“Think about it,” Sam said “maybe she'll come out if she knows you're relaxed. What do you do to release tension?”

“Have sex.” she said, to which Dean shrugged with a proud smile on his face. Sam gave them a bitchy look and said

“What you two do behind closed doors isn't my business, but maybe try that, or a hot shower with that lavender soap you like.”

Kaylee looked at Dean who said

“Hey, worth a shot.”

With Sam's advice in mind, Kaylee took a long, hot shower and after word let Dean rub her shoulders.

“Better?” he asked as he kissed her temple.

“I feel more relaxed,” she said “but that's about it.”

An idea hit Dean and he asked

“What about song time?”

Their almost nightly routine to get Delilah to settle down was for them to sing together and it seemed to relax all of them. When hunts were too rough, Dean would always remember that time with Kaylee and the baby and it would instantly calm him down.

“I'm up for trying anything.”

  
  


They sat down in the Dean cave and Dean tuned the guitar as Kaylee squeezed Sam's hand and he kept track of the contractions.

“Still ten minutes.” Sam said “You think song time will work?”

Dean shrugged

“I don't know, but what's the worst thing that happens?” he asked

“Labor doesn't progress and we're stuck in the same place.” Kaylee said.

Sam nodded and Dean said

“You hold her hand and I'll play.”

Sam nodded and Dean began to play

“ _You with the sad eyes,_ ” he sang “ _don't be discouraged. Oh I realize, it's hard to take courage in a world full of people. You can lose sight of it all, the darkness inside you can make you feel so small._ ”

Dean gave Kaylee a grin and kept singing and she rubbed her belly.

“ _Show me a smile then, don't be unhappy, can't remember when I last saw you laughing. This world makes you crazy, and you've taken all you can bear just call me up 'cause I will always be there._ ”

“ _And I see you true colors shining through, I see your true colors and that's what I love you._ ” Kaylee sang back to him.

“ _So don't be afraid to let them show,_ ” Dean sang “ _your true colors are beautiful._ ”

“ _Like a rainbow._ ” Kaylee sang.

  
  


After a while of singing, Kaylee's contractions got closer together. When they were finally close enough together, Kaylee was in a lot of pain, which Dean hated. Sam drove them to the hospital and they were immediately swarmed by nurses as soon as they said how far apart her contractions were. A nurse made the mistake of getting between Kaylee and Dean.

“Sir, I’m afraid I can’t let you in unless you’re family.” The nurse said as she reached for the handles on the wheel chair.

“No, he’s-“ Kaylee started but Dean interrupted her.

“I’m the father!” Dean roared. No one was keeping him from that delivery room.

“Okay Dad, come on in.” The nurse said and let Dean walk behind her.

Through the long process of getting fully dilated, getting the epidural and everything in between, Dean was right there to talk Kaylee through it while Sam was in the waiting room. When it was finally time to push, Dean and another nurse held Kaylee's legs while she pushed.

“Come on Kaylee you got this, push.” Dean said in her ear.

Kaylee dug deep into herself and with one strong push they both heard a loud wail. The doctor held up a purple faced, chubby, squealing human and proclaimed

“It’s a girl!”

Out of breath and exhausted, Kaylee was immediately in tears as Dean cut the chord and the nurses took the baby over to the table to get her cleaned up.

“Go, go with her.” Kaylee told Dean weakly.

“No,” he told her as tears fell down his cheeks “I can see her, I'm not leaving you.”

Kaylee didn't fight him, she squeezed his hand as they kissed and he murmured

“You did so well sweetheart, she's so beautiful just like you.”

Once the baby was cleaned up and handed over to Kaylee, fresh tears rolled out of her eyes as she looked at the tiny face she had only been able to imagine for nine months.

“Oh my god,” she said breathlessly “she's so cute, look at her cheeks.”

Dean felt like his face may crack from smiling so hard and his heart hammered in his chest as Delilah sighed comfortably in Kaylee's arms.

After spending some time with the girls by himself, Dean went and got Sam who was just as excited to see the baby.

“How's she look?” Sam asked

“Like Kaylee,” Dean said with pride “ten fingers, ten toes and all ready has us wrapped around them all.”

“You did a great thing you know?” Sam asked as they walked the hallway toward Kaylee's room “Stepping up when that dirt bag left her?”

“She let me,” Dean pointed out “what Devin did to her wasn't right, and she's more than capable of doing it on her own. But, I just couldn't stand there when she needed help.”

“You're more of a father than Devin ever will be.” Sam told him as they reached the door “You sacked up when another asshole wouldn't and that's what makes a Dad. DNA or not.”

Sam's words hit Dean like a ton of bricks as and overwhelming warm feeling spread though his chest.

“Thanks man.” Dean said and clapped his brother on the shoulder “All right, enough chick flick stuff, come meet Delilah.”

  
  


A few hours later, Sam went home to the bunker while Kaylee and Delilah got some rest. Dean was playing on his phone when a knock came at the door. He immediately stood and motioned for the nurse to be quite, pointing at Kaylee, who didn't even flinch.

“Sorry, Mister Winchester?” The nurse asked and Dean walked over to her. “There’s a Devin Miller here to see Kaylee and he isn’t on the approved list.”

Dean was immediately angry and bewildered. How had he known where she was?

“I’ll handle him.” Dean said and walked out of the room, leaving Kaylee and Delilah sleeping and blissfully unaware.

  
  


When Dean arrived in the lobby, he found Devin pacing the floor. He looked up, caught Dean’s eye and looked confused.

“What’re you doing here?” Devin asked

“I think I should be asking you that.” Dean said

“Well she had the baby didn’t she?” Devin asked “So what is it? I hope it’s a boy.”

Dean’s jaw twitched.

“You can leave now.” Dean said

“Dude,” Devin said “you gotta let me see my kid.”

Dean’s hands clenched from not being able to punch Devin square in the nose.

“Look,” Dean said “you may have planted the seed, but you didn’t help it grow. So there’s the door and I suggest you use it.”

Devin looked floored, he wasn’t used to being treated this way.

“No way,” Devin said “why do I have to leave?”

“I don’t have anything else to say to you.” Dean snapped and went back toward the maternity ward.

“Keep walking beefcake!” Devin yelled “That’s my fucking kid and I’m getting in one way or another!”

Dean tightly clenched his jaw and fists, but kept walking as Devin continued to yell behind him.

“That’s not your kid! It’s mine!”

  
  


Once he made his way back up to the nurses station, he found the one that had pulled him aside.

“Only the people on the list are allowed up here right?” Dean asked her and the nurse nodded.

“Yes, unless you guys tell us other wise.” She answered.

“Okay, because he is definitely not allowed.” Dean said, anger overwhelming his system.

  
  


Once he’d taken a few deep breaths, Dean went back into the room where he found Kaylee was awake and holding Delilah against her chest.

“Where’d you go off to?” Kaylee asked

“Went to go call Sam,” Dean lied “see how things at the bunker are. He said he’d be by a little later and he’d pick us up something to eat on his way in.”

Dean hated lying to Kaylee but he knew the fact that Devin even showed up would upset her and she didn’t need that less than 24 hours after having a baby.

“Okay, that sounds good.” Kaylee said and looked down at Delilah with a serene smile on her face. Dean walked closer and Kaylee made room for him in the bed. Dean got as comfortable as he could next to Kaylee and admired them both.

“You did a good job,” Dean told her as he held her hand “really, you kicked ass.”

“Thanks,” She said “but I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“Hey, I’m here for moral support.” he said.

“No, I mean this whole thing.” She told him “I was scared to death when I showed up on your doorstep. I didn’t have anywhere to go and you and Sam stepped up and gave me a home when I didn’t have one. You helped me though this entire pregnancy when you didn’t have to.” She looked up at him with tears in her eyes “I don’t think I could ever say thank you enough for what you’ve done for me and her.”

Dean didn’t have the words to reply to her. Her gave her a broad smile and a kiss on the forehead.

“You two are my family,” he said “and I love you both.”

  
  


Delilah Anne Winchester

Born: April 3rd 2018

Mother: Kaylee Elizabeth Moon

Father: Dean Winchester

  
  


A few days later, Kaylee and Delilah were released from the hospital and Dean drove at a snail's pace so as not to jostle the baby too much in her car seat.

“It's gonna take us four hours to get home at this rate.” Kaylee chided him.

When they finally arrived back at the bunker, Sam was there to greet them and help bring the baby inside.

“Welcome home little bug.” Kaylee said to Delilah once they got her into the library. Kaylee picked her up and sat in one of the big leather chairs, cradling the sleeping baby.

“You want anything?” Sam asked as Dean walked in, carrying the bags from the car.

“Some water, or just something to drink,” Kaylee said “I'm parched.”

Sam nodded and Dean said

“I'll drop these in our room,” holding up the bags “you need anything else?”

“No, I'm good, thank you.” she told him with a grateful smile.

  
  


While putting the bags down, Dean heard Kaylee's phone going off somewhere. He searched through her overnight bag and found it chiming incessantly. He flipped it over to see that the screen was flooded with texts from Devin and he was instantly angry. He wasn't sure if he should tell Kaylee, but he already had a pit in his stomach from lying to her about Devin showing up. With a sigh, he went into the library where Sam was handing Kaylee a bottle of water.

“Your phone is blowing up.” Dean told her and handed it to her.

“Here,” Kaylee said and handed Delilah to Dean “you hold her while I figure out what's so important.”

Dean happily took the baby and held her in his arms. She briefly opened her eyes and stared at Dean.

“Hey there Delilah,” he said with a smile “what's it like in New York City?”

Sam rolled his eyes while Kaylee's eyebrows scrunched together as she read the messages from Devin.

“Everything okay?” Sam asked

“It's Devin.” she told them as she scrolled through the messages.

_Tell your fuckin boyfriend that kid is MINE, Idc how long he's been fucking you._

_Fucking asshole had me kicked outta the hospital. I'll take you to court, that kid is mine._

_Don't fucking ignore me you stupid bitch!!!_

_I'll have that kid taken from you if you keep it from me!_

“What's he saying?” Sam asked

Kaylee's hands shook as she re-read the messages and started to cry.

“What's wrong?” Dean asked, alarmed.

“You had him kicked out of the hospital?” Kaylee asked as she looked at Dean.

Dean's face quickly turned ashen as Sam felt the air in the room change.

“Guys, here, let me take the baby, I'll put her down.” Sam said

Dean gave him a curt nod and handed the baby to Sam, who quickly left the room.

“How did he know where you were?” Dean asked

Kaylee sighed, looked at the floor and then looked at him.

“He knew because I told him.” Kaylee said

“And you failed to mention this to me why again?” Dean asked

“Because I didn't want you to be mad at me,” Kaylee said “I haven't told him anything other than that. Not the gender or the name or anything.”

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. He had a million thoughts racing through his head as Kaylee started to crumble.

“Kaylee,” Dean said gently “look, I'm not angry okay?” and he walked over to her, crouching by her side “If you wanted him there all you had to do was tell me.”

“No,” she sobbed “it's not like I wanted him there, I just thought he should know I was having the baby, I didn't think he'd actually show up.”

Dean handed her some tissues, she then wiped away her tears and blew her nose.

“Look, I realize I should've told you he showed up but I'm not sorry for making him leave. He's had nothing to do with you since you told him you were pregnant, right?”

“I'm not lying when I tell you he never reached out,” Kaylee told him “because he didn't and I never offered up the information to him. I swear, the only thing I told him was when I was in labor.”

“Then why's he suddenly interested now?” Dean asked

“I don't know,” Kaylee said “I really don't. I'm gonna tell him enough is enough.” Kaylee grabbed her phone and started to type.

_You haven't had a thing to do with me since I told you I was pregnant and now you're suddenly interested in the baby? I don't know what your deal is but the answer is no. You can't ignore me for nine months and then suddenly pretend like you're father of the year._

Kaylee hit send and then waited. Ten minutes later, her phone pinged and Devin had replied.

_Bc it's my fucking kid that's why. Ur the one who didn't answer my messages. Let me see my kid or I'll fuckin sue u and ur asshole boyfriends and take the kid from you. Last time I'm warning you bitch._

“Let me talk to him.” Dean demanded.

“No,” Kaylee told him “he doesn't have a leg to stand on, you're listed as her Dad on the birth certificate and he isn't. The only way he could get any kind of custody is to prove he's the dad, which means he'll have to pay for a DNA test, get a lawyer and all that mumbo jumbo, which he won't do because one, it's expensive and two, he's way too lazy for all that.”

 _Take me to court then. That's the only way you'll see this baby. Period._ Kaylee hit send.

“You really think he won't do it?” Dean asked

“If he does, which I doubt, I'm sure the police will be more than happy to see him, he has some unpaid parking tickets and a couple of warrants so I'm sure they'd be more than happy to get their hands on him.” she said with a grin.

“Jesus,” Dean said “you're hot when you're spiteful.”

  
  


The rest of the night went without a peep from Devin and the Winchesters settled with Delilah and Kaylee in Dean's man cave to watch something on TV.

“Let's do some of the Walking Dead.” Kaylee suggested as she held Delilah against her chest.

“Isn't that a bit much for the little bug?” Dean asked and nodded at the baby.

“Nah, she'll be fine, we watched Game of Thrones while I was pregnant and she was fine.” Kaylee said and kissed the top of Delilah's head “Plus she has to get used to sounds around the house. Everything I've read said you carry on with your routine as usual.”

“Including blood and guts?” Sam teased as he took a sip of his beer.

“Including blood and guts.” Kaylee said “Right little bug?”

Delilah snoozed on, not making a sound other than some heavy breathing.

“I think she agrees.” Kaylee said.

  
  


 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paring: Dean x Kaylee
> 
> Warnings: FLUFF OF DOOM (like so much fluff, Build a Bear would be jealous), smut adjacent, protective!Dean, Dad!Dean, angst….I think that’s it. 
> 
> A/N: Here is the final chapter of Bittersweet Symphony, I hope you guys enjoy it!! Unbeta’d, all mistakes are mine.

_Four years later....._

  
  


“Daddy, Daddy!” Delilah yelled as she ran out of the house and jumped into Dean’s arms.

“How’s my little dandelion?” Dean asked as he squeezed the little girl tightly.

“Good!” She said as she held Dean tight “Mommy said I was good today so I got TWO gummy bears!”

“Two gummy bears?!” Dean asked as he walked into the house, still holding her “That’s so many!”

“Mommy, Natalie!” Delilah yelled as they walked through the door “Daddy’s home!”

“DADDY!” came a high pitched squeal from inside the house.

“Oh thank god.” Kaylee said as she came around the corner, holding the hand of their two year old daughter, Natalie, and their four month old son, Charlie, in her arms.

“Who do you want me to wrangle?” Dean asked as he kicked the door shut with his foot. Natalie toddled forward, letting go of Kaylee’s hand and yelled

“Daddy, Daddy!” as Dean bent down and scooped her up as well.

“Can you get the girls a bath?” She asked “I gotta feed Charlie and start dinner.”

“Don’t worry about dinner,” Dean said “I’ll order pizza.” He set the girls down and then crouched to their level. “Ladies, go get your towels and I’ll meet you in the bathroom.” He said to them.

“Don’t wanna bath!” Natalie said, a grumpy expression on her face.

“I know, but you can play with your mermaid doll in the tub if you want.” Dean said

“MERMAID!” Natalie shouted excitedly and then she and Delilah ran to the back of the house. Dean laughed as he stood up and kissed Kaylee.

“Mh, you’re sexy when you take control.” She said through the kiss.

“That right?” He asked as he opened his mouth for another kiss, which she obliged.

“Yes, very sexy.” Kaylee said.

“I’ll show you how sexy I can get after we get these rug rats to bed.” Dean said, wiggling his eyebrows. Kaylee laughed and said

“I’m holding you to that cowboy.”

“I know you will.” Dean said.

  
  


Later that night, once all the kids were in bed, Dean and Kaylee we’re finally able to sit down and enjoy a little bit of dinner and time to themselves.

“How was work today?” She asked Dean.

In the four years since Delilah had been alive, Devin hadn't made any other attempts to see or get custody of Delilah, and she'd never known anything different than Dean being her Dad.

It had been too hard for Dean to be away from Kaylee and Delilah, then Kaylee got pregnant with Natalie, that’s when Sam and Dean decided to hang up hunting for good. He and Sam had agreed that there were other hunters to take on the baddies of the world and it was time that they got a chance to live their lives. It took Dean a long time to get comfortable being away from the bunker, he and Sam had left it in Garth's hands along with all of the lore and knowledge they had gained over fifteen years of hunting. Dean would get restless; nightmares still plagued him and he needed a good amount of alcohol to get to sleep. He was downright obnoxious about the house being on lock down against anything or anyone that wanted to come and take revenge on him. Kaylee had figured out ways of warding the house, such as scratching sigils into the backs and sides of the door frames and windows that way they didn't show. She had also planted protection plants and engraved their flower pots with warding. He and Kaylee made it their mission that none of the kids knew what they'd previously done nor did they know what was really out there. Kaylee fell into a comfortable routine faster than Dean had. By the time Natalie was born, she knew and had tested all of their neighbors; who she was happy to report were all totally and completely human.

Dean however, remained on edge. There was no way he could have all of this good after all the bad he had done. Even after the birth of Natalie, he was sure something was going to happen to him, Kaylee or the girls, which was when his nightmares were at their worst. Over and over, he dreamed of coming home and finding all of them kidnapped or dead. One evening, things finally came to a head when Dean came home and couldn't find Kaylee or the girls. He had gone ballistic trying to find them and when they finally came home he was ready to explode.

“Where they hell have you been?!” he yelled at Kaylee as he scooped up Delilah, who was two at the time.

“Dada,” she said as she hugged him back “Dada, Dada.”

With tears in his eyes he grabbed Kaylee into a tight hug and she asked

“Why are you so upset? I texted you and told you what was going on.”

“I didn't get a text!” Dean practically yelled as he set Delilah down.

Kaylee shot him a ferocious look and then softened her face to look at Delilah.

“Baby,” Kaylee said to the little girl “come on, let's get you set up with that movie I promised you.”

  
  


Once Delilah was occupied with Tangled and Natalie was settled in her crib, Kaylee and Dean went into the kitchen.

“I texted you,” she told him and showed him her phone “Jody and Claire were in town and they wanted to see Delilah and meet Natalie.”

Dean showed her his phone and said

“See? I didn't get the message! I thought-fuck, you don't want to know what I was thinking happened.” he put his phone to the side and wrapped his arms around her “I'm sorry for yelling, I was scared.” he breathed her scent in, her shampoo and the smell of fresh, summer air filled his nose.

“I'd tell you not to worry, but I know you too well,” she told him and pulled back, cupping his face in her hands as tears spilled out of his eyes. “Dean,” she said softly “it's okay, we're right here. We're okay.”

“You don't understand,” he said, his green eyes full of pain as he leaned into her touch “if something happened to you or the girls,” he paused and bit his lip “I don't know what I'd do.”

“Babe,” she said “I know you're paranoid, but we've locked this house down, and I was with two of the best hunters we know, don't forget, I used to hunt too. I know what I'm doing and what to look for.”

“I just worry.” he said “I don't want anything to happen.”

She pulled him into a sweet kiss and said

“We'll be okay, I promise.”

“How can you be so sure?” he asked, his voice shaking a little.

“I don't know,” she told him with a shrug “I guess I just have faith, that's all. Faith in us as parents, in us as a family that we'll look after one another as best as we can. Something in my gut just says that we'll be okay.”

He bit his lip and then kissed her again, gripping her hips as he worked his mouth over hers.

“Promise me,” he said as he kissed her “you'll be safe.”

“I promise.” she told him as she kissed him back “I'll be safe.”

  
  


  
  


“Good,” He said as he devoured his second piece of pizza “finally got the drywall hung in the living room of that model home.”

“And the other houses aren’t far behind right?” Kaylee asked and Dean nodded.

“Nope,” He said “everything’s actually on time, which shocks the hell out of me and Sammy.”

Dean had gotten a job in construction and was on the fast track to being site foreman while Sam was in planing and management for the same company.

“And nothing shocks you.” Kaylee pointed out and Dean laughed.

“Yeah you’re right.” He said “How was everything here?”

“The girls got a good report from preschool today, which is why they got gummy bears.” Kaylee told him.

“I wish someone gave me gummy bears for being good at work.” Dean fake grumbled and Kaylee kissed his cheek.

“You get something WAY better than gummy bears for doing well at work.” She chided him and kissed his cheek again.

“Yeah, I know,” he said with a grin “I’m just teasing.”

Kaylee admired him for a few seconds, he’d taken a quick shower after the girls had gone to bed so his hair was still a little wet, he hadn’t shaved in a few days so he had just the right amount of scruff on his face, his freckles were more prominent since he was in the sun more often than not. She grinned as he turned and looked at her.

“What?” He asked as he looked down at her.

“Nothing,” she told him as she looped both of her arms around one of his “just getting a good, long look at my sexy hunk of man.”

He laughed and kissed her forehead.

“Thanks sweetheart.” He said and tilted her face up to his, planting a tender kiss on her mouth. She opened her mouth and swiped her tongue across his lips. On the next kiss, his tongue met hers, wrestling for dominance as the heat between them built up.

Dean swung Kaylee up and into his lap so that she was straddling him. She held his face in her hands as they kissed again feverishly. He tightly gripped her backside as she started to grind into his swelling cock.

“Fuck sweetheart, you’re gonna kill me.” He moaned as she kissed his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair.

“But I want you,” She moaned “god I want you so bad.”

“Want you too,” he gasped as she bit down on his ear “fuck do I want you.”

“Take me to bed handsome,” she moaned as she kissed him “show me how well you take control.”

“God damn it.” He said as he stood, picking her up with him and throwing her over his shoulder as he made his way to their bedroom.

Dean carefully locked the door behind him and Kaylee as he laid her on the bed, crawling on top of her.

“As much as I like this dress,” he said tugging at the floral patterned summer dress she wore around the house “it’s gotta go.”

She nodded and tugged it off, throwing it to the floor as he placed heated kisses across her neck and collarbone.

  
  


  
  


Later that night, Dean poured himself a glass of whiskey and did his nightly patrol. He checked on Delilah and Natalie, who shared a room. Both girls were in their beds and clutched their stuffed cats that Sam had gotten them for Christmas. Natalie’s was pink and Delilah’s was purple. Dean smiled as the night light in the shape of a dragonfly dimly illuminated the room. His next stop was Charlie’s room which was totally dark. Dean used the light of his phone to find his son in his crib, snug as a bug in a rug.

He then checked all the doors and windows to make sure they were properly locked and shut, he checked under all the door mats to make sure the demon traps were intact and that all the warding on the doors were properly done. Usually by this time, he had finished his whiskey and felt secure enough to go to sleep. He left his glass in the sink and walked back to his and Kaylee’s room. Before settling back into bed, he took a second to admire her. She slept on her stomach with her back rising and falling with each deep, sleep filled breath. She had one arm under her pillows and the other stretched out to his side of the bed. He let a half grin cross his mouth, she’d wake up soon if he didn’t get in bed. With one last check on the kids, Dean was finally back in bed. He tucked himself in as Kaylee made her way over to him, her head on his chest and her arm wrapped around him. He folded his arms protectively around her and kissed her forehead.

“I love you.” She mumbled sleepily.

“I love you too.” He answered as he looked at the picture on his side of the bed. Sam had taken it, Charlie was barely a month old and Dean was holding both girls in his arms as he and Kaylee smiled at the camera. For the first time in a long time, Dean let out a deep breath. He felt secure, and all was well.

 

 


End file.
